Alfred Woden
Alfred Woden is a US senator, and one of the most influential members of the secret society known as the Inner Circle. Biography Background Not much is known about Woden's life before the Inner Circle. He is a senator and a major member of the Inner Circle. In 1991, he was involved in Project Valhalla, a research program conducted by the United States Army, to develop a chemical substance that can enhance human stamina in order to train improved soldiers with superior endurance and morale. His nemesis, Nicole Horne, was also involved in the project. The project was canceled in 1995 after it turned out that the subjects were turned into psychotic killers. At some point after these events, he mentored the Russian mobster Vladimir Lem. Valkyr Case He and his colleagues have trouble in dealing with Nicole Horne due to a blackmail on Woden sex with Candy Dawn before selling to Horne, preventing the Inner Circle to take action. During Max Payne rampage on the case, Woden helps Payne through phone calls where Max can reach and tip him about upcoming dangers. After killing BB and the Killer Suits, Woden contact Max once more and ask for a proper meeting. Max had a face to face meeting with Woden and meet with the other Inner Circle members. Woden briefed Payne about Nicole Horne and tasked him to eliminate her in return to pardon Max's crimes. He and his colleagues are later gunned down by the Killer Suits while Max escapes, it is revealed he faked his death and glee at his colleagues death which Max suspect double crossing from him. Woden is seen again in the crowd where he see Max arrested, knowing that Woden won and might fulfill his promise on freeing Max especially when Max have Woden's tape he found in Asgard. 2003 Inner Circle leadership war In 2003, it is revealed that Woden was a one time mentor to Vladimir Lem who eventually turned against Woden in a bid for domination over the Inner Circle. Woden has an unknown type of terminal cancer, and he can't walk anymore, so he moves around with a wheelchair. It soon becomes apparent that he has several ties to Mona Sax and that he hired her to combat Vladimir's growing power. Revelations According to Lem, Woden was responsible for sending the Valkyr files to Michelle Payne's computer in 1998, indirectly leading to her death and thus Max's thirst for revenge. Woden manipulated Max into eliminating Horne; with Horne (and many other members of the Inner Circle) dead, Woden became the undisputed leader of his organization. Death Later, Woden orders Mona to assassinate Max (likely as a backup in case Max finds out about Woden's involvement in the Valkyr case) but, in a change of heart, apologizes to Max. Shortly later, Woden is shot and killed by Vladimir Lem when he attempts to disarm the Russian mobster. Behind the Scenes *Alfred Woden's character is an allusion to Wōden, the one-eyed king of the Norse Gods who rules over the universe from his throne in Asgard. The Woden in mythology shares many similarities with Alfred: both are one-eyed, both are a valuable source of information, and both are the leaders of their respective domains. *When Woden seemingly comes back from the dead, Max Payne says the saying: "In the land of the blind, the one-eyed man is king", a famous idiom. *Woden is the only major character in Max Payne 2 that has no introduction scene. Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Part I: The American Dream ***Playing It Bogart (mentioned) ***Let the Gun Do the Talking (voice) **Part II: A Cold Day in Hell ***Angel of Death (voice) **Part III: A Bit Closer to Heaven ***Backstabbing Bastard (voice) ***In the Land of the Blind (cutscene) ***Byzantine Power Game (mentioned) ***Pain and Suffering (voice) *''Max Payne 2'' **Part I: The Darkness Inside ***Elevator Doors (Heard) **Part III: Waking Up from the American Dream ***Too Stubborn to Die (cutscene) ***There Are No Happy Endings (mentioned) ***Love Hurts (cutscene) ***That Old Familiar Feeling (cutscene; killed) *''Max Payne 3'' **Multiplayer via Classic Character Pack DLC *''Max Payne 3'' comics **"Fight and Flight" (appears in flashback(s)) es:Alfred Woden Category:Characters Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Max Payne 1 Characters Category:Max Payne 2 Characters